Grooming brushes are used for hair grooming of people and animals. Typically such brushes are formed from a handle-based design in which a user grasps a handle with a closed fist and uses a brush portion to groom the subject.
Generally this configuration is not ergonomic in nature, and can cause considerable wrist and hand strain and fatigue. For example, when grooming a subject, the brush is typically pushed or pulled along a direction that is generally perpendicular to the handle axis. This alone can cause considerable strain and fatigue, especially where a user spends a good deal of time brushing. For example, groomers can spend considerable hours performing such grooming. As a result, many such users suffer from fatigue and chronic hand, wrist and arm pain.
Furthermore, while various shapes and sizes of brushes are available, many such brushes lack universality, as a relatively small brush may not be suitable for large subjects such as large pets, while relatively large brushes may not be suitable for other, e.g., smaller subjects. A need thus exists to overcome these deficiencies.